The present disclosure generally relates to notifications and, in particular, notifications for electronic communications.
Messaging services provide users a means for sending and receiving digital messages. Some services, such as electronic mail (email) services, enable users to be notified when the user receives certain emails. Instead of manually checking the user's email account periodically, the user may set up notifications on an email application on the user's device (e.g., a smart phone or computer) that notify the user each time an email is received. These notifications may come in the form of a sound, a notification message on a display, or a tactile notification (e.g., a vibration). However, due to the large number of messages that users receive of varying degrees of importance, the message notifications may become an annoyance when a user only wants to be notified of particular messages.